Kamp Koral
Kamp Koral is an upcoming series coming in Summer 2020. It is coming on August 2020 in the United Kingdom. Plot SpongeBob and friends spend the summer catching jellyfish, building camp-fires, and swimming in Lake Yuckymuck at Kamp Koral, located in the Kelp Forest. Characters The full list of characters has yet to be announced. Below are the known characters, in order of when they were confirmed. * SpongeBob SquarePants (this is a SpongeBob spin-off) * Mr. Krabs (according to Vincent Waller) * Pearl Krabs (according to Vincent Waller) * Patrick Star (according to Vincent Waller) * Squidward Tentacles (according to Vincent Waller) * Sandy Cheeks (according to Brian Robbins) * Gary The Snail (SpongeBob and Gary met in Camp Coral. This is speculation, however.) Production According to Brian Robbins, how the idea was made is quote on quote: “SpongeBob never individually explored their origin stories or their histories or put them in their own environments. So we decided to put a room together and really look at what the SpongeBob universe looks like. And out of that came the Kamp Koral idea and actually a couple of other ideas. Kamp Koral is the first show.” This is how Kamp Koral had its idea. Details According to Brian Robbins, “It will be a limited summer series. I just saw amazing animation tests and conceptual art that blew us all away. It’s basically about how Patrick and SpongeBob met in summer camp when they were kids. It’s not SpongeBob babies, so to speak, but it is in CG, and they’re younger and cuter. Sandy is really cute in it. She has braces. It’s really fun and it looks different but still feels like SpongeBob. I couldn’t be more excited about it.” Production is still being made, it details how Patrick and SpongeBob met in summer camp as kids and how Sandy lived underwater compared to Texas, contradicting “Tea at the Treedome” and ”Texas” from the main SpongeBob series. Sandy also has braces. It apparently still feels like SpongeBob according to Brian Robbins. More Spin-Offs (speculation) According to speculation, here are some SpongeBob spin-offs coming soon. * An Origin Story About A Character * Histories About Characters * Characters Put In Their Own Environments The ones above was based around production. Based off more, this is speculation on other sources. * Hero SpongeBob Speculation *Production started after Hillenburg's death because they wanted to a SpongeBob spin-off no matter what. (this is what is said to many SpongeBob fans) Controversy UNDER CONSTRUCTION *The series has had lots of controversy of the past. This cost people on the series like Paul Tibbit and fans all over the world to hate on this series. *People think this is because this disrespects Stephen Hillenburg. *Another reason includes aging down SpongeBob, though that is seen in various SpongeBob episodes, and the third SpongeBob movie. *Another reason includes splitting Season 13 in half. *A possible reason includes delaying Season 13. *Another possible reason includes a bad spin-off idea. **This is the reason the untitled Squidward spin-off has better reception. ***This is also the reason why various SpongeBob fans do not like spin-offs as an idea. More Controversy (list opinions here) UNDER CONSTRUCTION